


Writing on my Wrist

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Married Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Misunderstandings, Protective Bobby Singer, Rimming, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, dean is 17 and the twins are 18 in the dream, underage sex in a dream sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The morning of a person’s eighteenth birthday marks the activation of the soulmate trait. From that moment on, any ink used on your body will also show up on your soulmate's body.Dean Winchester wakes up one morning with two lines on his wrist that he knows weren’t there when he went to bed. He knows his soulmate has turned 18 and their soulmate trait as been activated. Dean’s filled with joy and speculates what sort of person his soulmate will be like based on the drawings that form on his body.Those speculations are completely thrown out the window when he meets Castiel and Jimmy Novak. Dean never thought about the possibility that his soulmate might be a man until he finds clues pointing towards Jimmy being his soulmate. Dean would be over the moon that such a kind and handsome man was his soulmate, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean is slowly becoming head over heels for Jimmy’s twin brother Cas.The soulmate trait trumps all, so why does Dean keep wishing his feelings for Castiel are requited? And worse, why does he keep fantasizing about having both of the twins by his side?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the DeanCasJimmy Bigbang. Shout out to the mods who made this amazing challenge happen!
> 
> Special thanks to my amazingly talented artist, Ashtrashs. She made this beautiful art and she was a pleasure to work with.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, fpwoper. You are a rock star!! :)
> 
> And shout out to my girl, Ladyofthursday who talked me into signing up for this challenge and encouraging me every step of the way. Love you! :)

“Cassie, I’m so nervous,” Jimmy says as he tilts his head to rest in the crook of Castiel’s neck. He practically purrs as Castiel begins to stroke his hair in just the way he knows Jimmy loves. 

This is exactly why Jimmy is so nervous. He can’t bear to lose this. He knows in the deepest part of his heart that he and Castiel are meant to be. He loves his twin with his whole heart and doesn’t want anything in their relationship to change. 

“Hush, Jimmy. Everything is going to work out just fine,” Castiel whispers. Jimmy shudders at the feel of his brother’s breath against his ear.

He closes his eyes and wills the clock to turn faster. They’re so close to knowing. Jimmy’s blood pumps with excitement and nerves. At midnight, they will know for sure, one way or another. 

The morning of a person’s eighteenth birthday marks the activation of the soulmate trait. From that moment on, any ink used on your body will also show up on your soulmate's body. 

With a squeeze from Castiel, Jimmy’s brought back to the present. They sit on Jimmy’s bed staring at their clock. Waiting for the confirmation that they are soulmates. That these feelings they have are right and true. They’ve both heard the stories. They know that once you meet your soulmate, even before it’s confirmed, you feel an unmistakable spark. 

Jimmy’s never felt a spark for his brother. Instead, he’s felt an uncontrollable flame. Once they both hit puberty, there was no mistaking it. He knew he wanted Castiel, every part of him. 

“Jimmy, it’s time,” Castiel whispers. 

Castiel hands Jimmy a sharpie. They both roll up their sleeve to expose their left wrist. With an almost uncontrollably shaky hand, Jimmy swipes the marker across his wrist. 

An audible gasp sounds beside him and he looks down at his brother’s wrist to see a matching line. Jimmy can feel his eyes prickle and the weight on his chest dissolves. Castiel grabs the marker from his hand and puts a slash through the line making a cross on his own wrist. When Jimmy looks at his wrist where there was once a line is now a matching cross. 

Identical blue eyes meet and they’re both unsurprisingly misty with tears of joy. They can have each other for real. They’re soulmates. 

Jimmy immediately lunges forward and attaches his lips to his brother’s. He can’t get enough of the feel and taste of Castiel’s lips, and now he’ll never have to worry about not getting enough. Jimmy lifts himself off the bed and rearranges himself into Cas’s lap without breaking their kiss. 

Cas tilts his head deepening the kiss and Jimmy groans as their lips open and he gets the first feel of Cas’s tongue. Lightning shoots up his spine as he feels warm hands snake up his shirt and caress his back. He loves the feel of his brother’s hands on his skin. It makes his head swim and his body light up with fireworks. 

Jimmy grinds down onto Cas’s lap and he can’t stop the keening noise that escapes the back of his throat when he feels the long, hard length of his brother’s erection pressing against his ass. It makes his whole body heat up and his need rise uncontrollably. 

“Cassie, please,” Jimmy says with a breathy moan. He needs his brother to make love to him, needs to feel all of him. 

Castiel pulls back just enough to rid them both of their shirts before going back in to kiss Jimmy’s jaw and neck. Jimmy loves it when Cas kisses and sucks on the part of his throat that connects to his jaw. He tilts his neck to give Cas more room and is rewarded with a stinging bite that makes him groan in pleasure. 

When Jimmy can’t take the teasing anymore, he takes things into his own hands. He quickly scrambles to his feet. Standing between Castiel’s open thighs, Jimmy gives his twin a wicked look before sliding to the floor onto his knees. He bites on his lower lip the way he knows drives Cas wild and loves the way his brother’s eyes darken with lust. 

Rubbing a gentle hand across Jimmy’s cheekbone, Cas says, “Get me out of my pants and take what you want, Jimmy.” 

Jimmy is more than happy to oblige. He rips open Cas’s pants and pulls them and his boxers off and tosses them out of the way on the floor. Jimmy licks his lips as he stares at the gorgeous cock right in front of his face. He leans forward and licks the pearl of precome off the head, marvelling at the explosion of taste on his tongue. He’ll never get used to the mix of sweet and bitter that his twin’s precome has, it’s perfect.

Cas runs a soothing hand through Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy can feel all the love and affection just from that simple gesture and knows exactly how he intends to return the favor. He leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Castiel’s dick. He swirls his tongue around the head and is rewarded with a loud groan from above him. 

Jimmy smiles around the dick in his mouth before relaxing his jaw and beginning to bob his head. The smell of Castiel’s musk floods his nose as the weighty feel of his cock on his tongue takes over his senses. He loves the velvety feel in his mouth and he can’t seem to get enough. 

Jimmy begins taking Castiel’s dick deeper and deeper until his dick is bumping the back of his throat. He’s slurping and drooling, making a mess, but none of that matters because they’re both loving every second of this.

Cas pulls Jimmy’s hair, making him let go of his cock with a wet pop. Jimmy whines at losing contact with his brother’s beautiful cock but Cas’s mouth is there to quickly take over. He pulls Jimmy back up onto his lap and is kissing him long and hard until he needs to pull back in order to breath. 

“Sit back on the bed for me,” Cas says. His deep voice sounds even deeper with lust and Jimmy rushes to obey. 

Once he’s on his back in the middle of the bed, Jimmy lifts up on his elbows to watch Cas walk to the side of the bed and rummage through the nightstand for a bottle of lube. Jimmy can’t take his eyes off of him, watching the way his muscles flex as he moves. They may be identical but Jimmy finds differences in them and can’t help but think that his brother is the sexiest man he’s ever laid eyes on. 

Before Cas can get back onto the bed, Jimmy shimmies himself out of his pyjama pants and boxers and tosses them away. He can feel the flush that’s running up his chest and neck. The excitement and anticipation is rolling around in his belly like butterflies and it makes him even needier than normal. 

Jimmy reaches out to Castiel, begging him to move forward. Thankfully, his brother comes into his arms willingly. The feel of both of their bodies touching chest to chest sets Jimmy’s entire body on fire. His head falls back onto the pillow and Cas uses that to his advantage, placing open mouthed kisses along his neck and chest. 

When Cas gets to his right nipple, he tugs on it with his teeth and Jimmy makes a long whining noise that he doesn’t recognize. Cas makes him absolutely crazy, knowing exactly what and how to do things to make Jimmy light up with pleasure. 

By the time Castiel is facing Jimmy’s cock, Jimmy’s strung tight as a bow and ready for Cas to get down to business. Of course, Castiel does what he wants regardless of what Jimmy claims he needs. 

Cas pulls one of Jimmy’s legs over his shoulder and nips at his inner thigh. When Jimmy yelps in surprise, Cas soothes the bite with a kiss. He continues the pattern of nipping and kissing until his mouth is hovering over Jimmy’s length. Jimmy looks his brother in the eyes before whining and thrusting his hips up.

“Please, Cassie! Please touch me,” Jimmy pleads desperately. 

Cas looks up at Jimmy through his lashes and slowly licks a strip up from Jimmy’s balls all the way up to the tip of his cock. Jimmy throws his head back in pleasure at finally having stimulation to his cock after so much foreplay. It feels so good and he can’t wait for what’s to come. 

Jimmy hears the cap open on the lube and his insides practically vibrate in excitement. His inner mantra consists of yes please, yes please, yes please. Finally! Finally, he feels the pressure of Cas’s warm, wet finger at his entrance. He takes a breath and focuses on relaxing to make the process of prepping easier. But of course he doesn’t have to worry about that because Cas is slow and careful with the first press of his finger, making sure Jimmy can take it without hurting him. His brother’s careful movements makes his heart swell with love. 

It’s like Jimmy’s breath is punched out of him as he sees a glimpse of his brother’s wrist with the black sharpie on it. They can do this for the rest of their lives. They can do this forever. It’s meant to be. 

“Cas,” Jimmy chokes out. “I love you.”

Cas looks up from watching his fingers disappear and meets his eyes. Where some people see Castiel as cold and stoic, Jimmy knows his eyes are expressive and right now they hold only warmth and love and affection.

“I love you, too. Forever.” Jimmy reaches forward at the same time as Cas and they intertwine their fingers together. Jimmy gives them a squeeze before Cas goes back to prepping him. 

Cas keeps his eyes glued to where his fingers are thrusting in and out of Jimmy’s hole, and Jimmy feels his body heat up under Cas’s intense stare. It makes Jimmy feel whole and wanted. 

After what feels like forever, Castiel’s eyes snap back up to meet his and he knows his brother is finally going to give him exactly what he wants. What they both need. Jimmy watches Cas slather his cock with lube before kneeling between his open and welcoming thighs. 

Cas leans forward for a kiss before pulling back and looking Jimmy in the eyes. “Ready?” he whispers.

Jimmy can’t do more than nod his head and tilt his hips up in invitation. Cas’s face breaks into a gummy smile before he slowly inches his cock forward.

Jimmy tries to breath through the initial stretch and burn. He’s thankful for his brother’s tender prep because there’s no pain when Cas plunges all the way forward and bottoms out. Jimmy savors the burn of being opened up for his brother and loves the feel of Cas inside him. 

Cas stops moving once he’s fully sheathed within Jimmy’s body to give his brother time to adjust. After a few deep breaths, Jimmy finally pulls his head back and looks up at Cas. His brother’s face has a look of concentration but also of lust and love. His eyes are blown dark, his cheeks have a rosy blush to them, and his hair is wild and untamed. 

“Cas, you’re absolutely beautiful like this.” Cas looks down like he’s caught off guard by his words. He lifts up enough to kiss his brother before falling back down to his pillow. “I love you so much, babe.” Jimmy tilts his hips up, causing Cas to bury himself even deeper inside Jimmy. “Please move. I’m ready for more,” Jimmy wheezes.

Cas nods in agreement before pulling out until only the head of his dick is inside Jimmy’s ass before thrusting inside again hard. Jimmy slams his eyes shut in ecstasy. He allows the onslaught of sensations to take over. He lets his mind focus solely on all the pleasure his brother is bringing to his body. 

Jimmy jerks his eyes open when Cas nips his nipple with his teeth. “Stay with me,” Cas growls in his deep, husky voice and it take everything in Jimmy to not come just from that command. 

As Cas continues to speed up his thrusts, Jimmy reaches forward and pulls his brother down into a sinfully dirty kiss. The kiss is all tongue and teeth and it makes his head spin with how hot it is.

Eventually the kiss becomes too much and their foreheads meet as they breathe each other’s air. Their panting is only interrupted by a loud needy moan from Jimmy when Cas tilts his hips up and begins pounding into Jimmy, hitting his prostate on every pass. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy moans breathlessly. “I’m, I’m so close.”

“Me too, James.” The use of the name that only Cas ever uses makes Jimmy clench down hard around Cas’s cock. Cas reaches between them and roughly jerks Jimmy’s cock. “I’m coming, Jimmy! Please, please come with me!”

Jimmy feels his brother’s thrusts falter. The rough treatment of his dick along with the knowledge that Cas was coming is enough to throw Jimmy over the edge. Jimmy feels his body wash out with the love his brother feels for him, and he knows he’s beginning to cry with relief that this is theirs forever. His entire body lights up with fireworks and his vision goes white. Cum splatters on his stomach, all the way up to his cheek. 

Jimmy’s cock empties and his body feels like jello. Jimmy’s mind and heart are content and feel completely full. As Cas gently pulls out of him, Jimmy savors the feel of cum dripping out of his hole. He loves knowing his twin marked him where no one else ever has or ever will. 

Cas licks the stray drops of cum off of his face before kissing him deeply. The kiss conveys all the emotions they’re both feeling. When they finally pull apart both of their faces are wet from tears. 

Cas’s voice breaks as he tries to smile and says, “I love you, Jimmy. You’re my everything and I don’t think I could be any happier than I am right now. My heart feels full.”

Jimmy smiles back at his brother. This is everything he’s ever wanted. “I love you, Cassie.” He opens his arms and Cas snuggles into his side without a second thought. Jimmy can’t imagine life getting much better than this.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Dean loses himself in the feel and the sound of his feet hitting the track. He picked up this trick when he was younger and his dad was still alive. You can’t stress out about your drunk dad and what sort of stunt he was going to pull next when you’re focused on the burn in your lungs and legs. You can’t stress out about life when you’re focused on running. Other runners talk about being able to think while running but not Dean. His mind goes conveniently blank once his legs get going. It’s peaceful. 

Dean looks down at his feet and only looks at the small patch of track that’s directly in front of him. He doesn’t need to see the big picture when he’s running, only the next few steps he needs to take. He likes that. He focuses on that because otherwise he’ll focus on the real reason he’s out here running laps on the high school track. He’ll focus on his nerves and everything else that comes with the first day of school. 

Dean smiles as he thinks about the flower on his thigh that he found this morning. His soulmate is so talented. She often draws intricate flowers on herself and it never ceases to amaze Dean. This morning was a giant daffodil. Dean looked up the meaning behind that flower and found that it means ‘new beginnings’. If that didn’t hit the nail on the head. As soon as he’d woken up and seen it, he felt tension leave his body and his mind relax. It was almost like his soulmate knew exactly what he needed today. 

Just thinking about his soulmate puts a smile on his face. His soulmate’s only been 18 for about a week and already Dean feels a warmth in his chest. Seeing the beautiful designs show up on his body has been surreal and wonderful. Sam calls him a sap but he doesn’t care. Dad always taught him to love and respect his soulmate no matter what. He also taught Dean that he needed to be manlier to earn that love and respect back. 

Just another list of things Dean needs to work on. He looks down at the ground again and wills himself to get lost in the sensation of running. The strain in his calf muscles. The feel of the track. The burn of his lungs. The rhythm of his heavy breathing. He looks down at his iPod and turns the volume up a few more notches to expel those lingering thoughts.

“Holy shit!” Dean yells as he notices someone running beside him. Where the crap had this guy even come from? Dean pulls out his headphones as they both continue jogging. “What the hell, dude?”

The guy looks sheepish as his lips slightly tip up at the corners. “My apologies. It wasn’t my intention to scare you.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. You just caught me off guard is all.”

They continue jogging around the track like nothing had happened. Dean finds he actually enjoys the presence of another person beside him. He feels more relaxed than he had in weeks and he’s not entirely sure if its from the running or from the unexpected company. 

He ventures a look over and his heart jumps in a way that has nothing to do with the exertion of running. It’s like a lightning bolt has struck him and electricity is running up his spine. The guy has strikingly blue eyes, a strong jaw, chapped pink lips, and messy dark hair. He’s beautiful. Wait, what? Dean can’t think a guy is beautiful. That’s the opposite of manly. 

Dean’s face flushes and hopes this guy assumes its from running. He feels at peace and simultaneously freaked out. He’s gotta get out of his head and he can’t focus on running at the moment so he does the next best thing. He talks.

“So, my name’s Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel,” the guy huffs back. It’s a weird name but at the same time it fits. He looks over at Castiel again and feels his face flush when he’s met with those beautiful blue eyes.

“So do you make it a habit of sneaking up on people or am I special?” 

A small grin plays on Castiel’s lips and it makes Dean’s chest grow warm. What the hell was going on with him today? “I’ve been told I need a bell,” Castiel says with a chuckle. “But I wouldn’t rule out how special you are, Dean.”

Dean notices a small blush dusting Castiel’s cheekbones and he feels like his nerves are being rewired. Dean thinks he’s being flirted with. Is he? His head is spinning. Dad always said he had to be manly and respectful of his soulmate. Never dating or being with anyone who wasn’t his. In this moment, Dean feels confused. But underneath the confusion is a flicker of peace and he tries to hold onto that.

“Well, next time warn a guy,” Dean says with a grin. He honestly just wants to change the subject so Castiel doesn’t hit on him anymore.

“I honestly wasn’t trying to scare you. You passed me three times while you were running laps. I was right there doing stretches before joining you.”

Dean needs to work on keeping track of his environment apparently. “Mhmm, sure, Cas. Whatever you say. Methinks you snuck out from behind the bleachers to see if you could get me to piss myself.”

There’s a long pause. When Dean looks over Castiel is giving him a look that he doesn’t quite understand, but Dean tries not to worry about it too much since he’s still got a small smile. “Cas?”

“Oh, shit. I hope that’s alright. I’m just so used to giving my friends nicknames. I’m sorry.” Great, now he’s offended him.

“It’s alright, Dean. I actually quite like it,” Cas says softly and this time there’s definitely a blush on Cas’s cheeks. 

“Awesome,” Dean says because he’s not quite sure what else to say. They continue running for a few more laps until they pull to the side. Dean sits down in the grass and stretches out his legs while regaining his breath. 

“Are you just running for fun or are you trying out for the cross country team?” 

Dean lets out a small chuckle. “Hell no. Those little shorts they make you wear is a deal breaker for me.” Dean pauses and wonders how much he wants to tell Cas. Yes, he feels more comfortable with this guy than he does most people, but there’s the fact that they’re virtually strangers. Dean decides to go with his gut since it hasn’t strayed him wrong yet. “I actually run whenever I’m feeling anxious or stressed out. Plus, I’m the catcher for our baseball team so I have to stay in shape for that.”

“If you’d like, we can meet up tomorrow. I’m planning on braving those little shorts and going out for cross country. I don’t normally like running with a partner because it throws off my stride and pace but it seems that you match me perfectly,” Cas says with a big gummy smile. It makes Dean’s heart feel like it’s doing somersaults. 

“Okay, yeah. I’d like that,” Dean says as he stands up and wipes his hands on his shorts since they’ve suspiciously become damp during their talk. They walk side by side to the school, making plans for the following day.

~~~

As Dean makes his way to his first class, he feels lighter than he has in a long time. Maybe he’d get better about running every day if it was going to leave him feeling this good. Although, his brain supplies another reason for his good mood that happens to have blue eyes and bed head. 

Dean doesn’t even fight his smile as he walks into English class and sees his new friend. As he walks past he claps Cas on the shoulder and a zing of electricity crawls up his arm. Cas jumps a little and looks up with surprise written all over his face.

Dean snorts and says, “looks like I’m the one who needs the bell this time, huh?”

Instead of a sassy remark like Dean was expecting, Cas looks startled and confused. 

“Umm? Oh-Kay?” he murmurs before turning back to the front of the room. 

Dean walks to the back row and plunks down into a desk, replaying the interaction over and over in his head.

This morning he was sure Cas and him had hit it off, become friends. Now he’s acting like Dean is someone he doesn’t even know. What happened while Dean was getting dressed in the locker room? What changed?

Dean has a hard time focusing the entire class period. He doesn’t understand the sharp painful feeling in his chest. He feels like dying and it doesn’t make any sense. Dean’s just met the guy and yet he has all this power over his feelings. 

Why the hell does he feel like his heart’s breaking? 


	3. CHAPTER TWO

“I just don’t get it, Jo,” Dean says as they pull into the school’s parking lot. He puts the Impala in park and turns to look at his friend and pseudo-sister. “One minute we’re really getting along and turning into fast friends and the next he’s pretending he has no idea who I am. It makes no sense at all!”

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal, Dean. It’s just some guy.”

Dean’s cheeks heat up and he tries to will his heart to stop beating so hard in his chest. “I can’t explain it. I just thought there was something there. He made me feel…. I don’t know,” he huffs. “Happy?”

When he looks over at Jo again she’s looking at him in disbelief. “Wait, do you like this guy? Like have a crush on him?”

“Fuck no! Jesus, Jo. You know I’m straight!” Dean’s heart triples its speed in his chest. His breath comes quicker and he squeezes the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. There’s no way he likes this guy  _ that _ way. His dad taught him to be a man and that’s what he’s planning on doing. Being a man who his soulmate can love and appreciate.

Jo cocks her eyebrow at him. “You do know there’s nothing wrong with liking a guy, right?” Dean grunts and looks out the window. He spots Cas and his muscles all clench up. “Plus, you never know. Your soulmate could be a dude,” she adds with a shrug before getting out of the car.

Dean refuses to think about this right now. He’s got too much on his mind already.  He watches as Jo storms over to where she’s spotted Cas and he knows this is her battle stance. She’s about to rip Cas a new one.

A tiny smile lifts at the corners of Dean’s mouth knowing he’s got such support behind him. He loves his family. He figures he better go save the poor guy, even if he is a dick. 

When Dean gets close he notices that Cas and Jo aren’t fighting. In fact, they’re sitting in the grass laughing. What the fuck?

“Dean, you’re a giant dumbass,” Jo declares as he comes to sit down with them.

Dean feels his face heat with embarrassment and he rubs the back of his neck. “What’d I do this time?” he asks as he looks down at his shoes.

Jo puts her arm around Cas’s neck and says, “This here is Cas. You met him yesterday morning. Did you know that Cas has a twin brother?”

“He has English first period,” Cas adds. Dean feels like an idiot but at the same time it feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest. He can suddenly breathe easier and he feels himself smiling.

“Well, I guess I am just a big ol’ dumbass.”

“I like to think you were just confused. Less dumb. Less ass.” When Dean looks up, Cas is smiling his big gummy smile and his heart flutters. Dean wants to see that smile more and he’s confused why it has so much power over him. 

Dean grins and rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks, Cas. So you guys ready to run or what?”

~~~

Dean walks into the classroom knowing his face is red. He doesn’t really want to face Cas’s brother but at the same time, he’s glad it's coming during first period and won’t be hanging over his head all day. As soon as he spots blue eyes watching him, his steps falter and almosts trips. Smooth, Winchester. 

“Hey,” Dean greets as he sits in the seat behind Cas’s brother. “Sorry about the confusion yesterday. I actually thought you were Cas.”

The guy turns around in his desk and looks at Dean with a gentle smile. It’s different from the one Cas gives him, yet it still makes his heart leap. “No worries. We get that all the time,” he says with a laugh. “I’m Jimmy, by the way.”

“Dean,” he replies just as the teacher begins class. This time is so much different than last time. Where last time a boulder of unease and angst sat in Dean’s stomach, this time a ball of excitement and warmth fills his chest. 

Dean is writing down notes from the board when a small piece of paper falls on his desk. When he looks up, he sees Jimmy turning to look forward again. Dean smiles so big his cheeks hurt. He slowly opens the note. 

_ So you’re the guy my brother’s been talking about? He says you’re really cool and I should get to know you. :) Do you wanna have lunch together? _

Dean stares at the words as his heart begins to race. His hands shake so much that the words become blurry. He thinks he’s just imagining it. Dean has to be imagining how this handwriting matches the writing that has shown up on his skin on occasion. 

Dean shakes his head and clears his thoughts. There’s no way Jimmy is his soulmate. His soulmate is a girl! The universe wouldn’t pair him up with someone he’s not attracted to. Dean pushes down the little voice inside his mind telling him how beautiful both Cas and Jimmy are. He’s not dealing with that right now. Right now he has to write back and stop worrying about the universe and how Cas apparently talked about him and how that thought makes his heart leap. Writing, Dean’s gotta focus on writing.

_ Cas talking shit about me?? What lunch period do you have? Do you like burgers? _

He drops the note over Jimmy’s shoulder and it falls into the boy’s lap. He pretends to write more notes down into his notebook but his eyes never leave Jimmy. He watches as the boy picks up the note and he can tell by the raise of his cheeks that he’s smiling. Then Jimmy writes down something on the note, folds it back up, and drops it back on Dean’s desk. 

_ He tells me nothing but good things, don’t worry. I have the same lunch hour as you ;) And I LOVE burgers. They’re my favorite! _

Dean smiles. He knows exactly where he’s taking Jimmy for lunch then. He can text Ellen and have food made and ready for them so they don’t even have to waste their entire lunch period waiting. He usually uses his ‘Roadhouse hookup’ to impress girls and it’s not lost on him that he’s using it to impress Cas’s brother. Maybe sometime this week he can talk Cas into going to the Roadhouse with him too.

_ Awesome. I have an awesome surprise for you then! Meet me out in the parking lot at lunch. I drive a black Chevy Impala.  _

He tosses the note back as casually as possible. He notices that the teacher has left their next assignment on the board so Dean quickly writes that down into his notebook. He’ll have to read the assigned pages tonight because suddenly the bell in ringing and everyone is quickly putting their things away to switch classes. 

Jimmy turns and smiles. “I’m really looking forward to lunch, Dean. I love surprises!”

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “Good. I’m sure you’ll love what I’ve got up my sleeve.” He feels his face flush. Apparently, Dean Winchester just isn’t as smooth as he thinks he is. 

“Alright. I’ll meet you outside. See ya later, Dean,” Jimmy says as they walk out of English class. Jimmy turns right, while Dean has to go left. 

Butterflies fill Dean’s stomach as he worries about his upcoming lunch date and the entire time he tries to figure out why this is making him so nervous. What the hell is going on with him?


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Dean speeds to his locker once the bell signals the end of his history class, and he’s surprised to see someone waiting for him there. Someone with messy dark hair. Dean feels those goddamn butterflies start up again the closer he gets to his locker. 

The gummy smile that’s there to greet him makes his own face split into a smile and his cheeks warm. He looks carefully at the person’s outfit and smiles when he greets them. “Heya, Cas.”

Cas tilts his head and taps his chin. “You sure about that, Dean?”

Nervousness fills his belly for a moment before Cas laughs and pushes his shoulder playfully. The contact makes Dean’s skin buzz with excitement and he tries desperately not to think about that reaction. “Very funny, jerk.” Dean begins putting his things away in his locker before grabbing his jacket and quickly swinging it on. “What are you doing? Do you have lunch this period?”

“I do.”

Dean quickly takes his phone out and sends another text.  _ Can you add one more burger to that order please? _

His phone pings quickly with a response.  _ That will cost you dish duty tonight at home. _

_ Deal. _

Dean wraps his arm around Cas’s shoulder and guides him towards the door that leads to the parking lot. “Well, I’ve got a surprise for you then.”

Cas’s brows crinkle and he frowns. Dean instantly hates it. He wants to see that giant toothy smile again. “I hate surprises, Dean.”

Dean stops and turns both ways to make sure Jimmy’s nowhere in sight. “Fine, but you have to promise to keep it a secret from your brother. He said he loves surprises.”

Cas rolls his eyes in the most exaggerated way and it makes Dean’s heart skip a beat. He’s getting real tired of his body’s reaction to these twins. “Fine. Now tell me!”

“I’m taking you and your brother to get burgers. They’re the best in town.”

Cas is the one to throw his arm around Dean’s shoulders this time as they continue on their way to the parking lot. “I can’t wait to try them. Jimmy’s going to love this, Dean. His favorite food is burgers.”

The fond smile on Cas’s face when he talks about his brother is contagious and Dean can’t help but smile too. They’re close and Dean’s slightly jealous. He wants to wedge himself into their clique and again, Dean quickly squashes those thoughts down without thinking twice.

Suddenly, Cas is stumbling forward. When Dean finally figures out what’s going on, he throws his head back and laughs. Jimmy has hopped up on Cas’s back as they make their way through the doors. 

“Hi Cassie! Are you coming with? Is that okay, Dean? Is the surprise gonna work with three people?” Jimmy’s excited puppy act makes Dean smile and nod.

“Yup! He’s coming along.”

Jimmy raises his fist in celebration and then messes up Cas’s hair. 

“Stop or I will drop you!” Cas warns.

“Nah. Your muscular runner thighs will hold me up,” Jimmy says in a suggestive voice.

The red blush that rises on Cas’s cheeks makes Dean’s mouth go dry. Dean watches as Cas shoots his brother a dark look and whisper something he can’t hear. He knows he should look away but Dean can’t seem to take his eyes off of Cas. He’s beautiful with the flush across his face and his thoughts lead him down a road of how  _ Dean _ could be the one to make his face look like that.

Dean quickly shakes those thoughts away as they walk up to his car. He runs his hand affectionately over the hood as he walks over to the driver’s side door. 

“This is Baby. Treat her right or you two can walk your asses to where we’re going,” Dean announces with a smile. 

He gets an appreciative whistle from Cas as Jimmy grins and says, “this car is beautiful, Dean.”

Dean’s face flushes at the twins’ approval. He really needs to try harder at keeping his body in check around these two. “Thanks, hop in.”

Cas gets in beside him as Jimmy sits in the middle seat in the back, leaning over the front seat so he can join in on the conversation. He ruffles Cas’s hair as they talk and Dean pushes down the wave of jealousy that hits him. His fingers twitch with the urge to run his fingers through Cas’s brunette hair to see if it’s as soft as it looks. 

The three of them amuse themselves with small talk as Dean drives them to the Roadhouse. As they pull up, both sets of blue eyes stare at him in confusion.

“Dean, this is a bar,” Cas states with a tilted head. 

“I’m sure Dean already knows that, Captain Obvious.” Then Jimmy looks at Dean through the rearview mirror. “What are we doing at a bar?”

Dean shrugs and answers, “my family owns it. This is your surprise.” He gets out of the Impala and waits for the twins to follow. He walks inside the Roadhouse, immediately being greeted by Ellen from behind the bar.

“Hey there, boys. I got your food ready. Dean, why don’t you step back here and help me grab them.”

“Sure thing, Ellen.” Dean turns back to the twins. “I’ll be right back, guys.”

Dean ducks behind the bar and follows Ellen back to the kitchen. Sitting there are three baskets of fries with three giant juicy cheeseburgers. Jimmy’s going to love these. The thought of seeing Jimmy’s smile makes Dean’s chest puff in pride. God, what the hell is going on with him lately?

“So these some new friends, Dean?”

“Umm, yeah. Cas has been running with me in the mornings before school and I have English with Jimmy. They’re pretty cool I guess.” He kicks the toe of one shoe with the heel of the other as he speaks. He avoids Ellen’s stare as he quickly gathers their food into his hands so he can leave this conversation as soon as possible.

“Mhmm,” she murmurs as she places the third basket into Dean’s arms. He turns and starts walking back out so he can feed his friends when Ellen says, “they sure are cute, Dean.”

Dean’s face is burning but he just shakes his head and keeps trekking forward. 

“Surprise,” Dean says as he lifts their baskets. “Best burger in town!”

Jimmy excitedly rushes towards him and grabs one of the baskets. He dips his head down and takes a deep sniff before moaning in the most obscene way, that causes Dean’s mind to turn in a completely different direction.

“Umm… I’m glad you approve,” Dean mutters as he hands Cas his own basket.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Let’s go eat these outside,” he says, leading them to a picnic table that’s on the side of the Roadhouse. It’s a place Dean comes to be alone when he needs a second just to breathe. He used to come here all the time when John was drunk and being obnoxious.

Dean can’t move his eyes from Jimmy’s face as he takes his first bite. It’s like Jimmy’s been sent straight to Heaven based on his facial expressions and sounds. It’s so overly erotic that Dean has to discreetly adjust his jeans. He’s never had a reaction like this to someone eating before, but watching Jimmy eat his burger is almost as good as any porn he’s ever watched.

“Maybe sometime I can make you  _ my  _ famous burgers. Even better than these.”

Jimmy eyes become comically wide and Cas smiles fondly at his brother. “Yes! You have to!”

“Can I come or will you want some alone time with Dean’s meat?”

Jimmy throws his head back and laughs while Dean tries his best not to let his true thoughts show. He smiles back and lets his inner mantra continue on repeat. It sounds suspiciously like his dad’s voice:  _ Be a man. You’re not gay.  _


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

Dean is not hiding. He’s not. He’s just relaxing. In the Impala. Instead of running with Cas or going to English class. But definitely NOT hiding.

“Fuck,” Dean quietly huffs out. He’s totally hiding. He’s such a wimp. His dad would be so disappointed, but Dean can’t even handle that train of thought any more than he can handle any other thought today. 

Dean and the twins have been hanging out a lot more lately. Cas has been running with him every morning and he’s passed notes with Jimmy every English class. He’s never felt this free or this happy before and of course it couldn’t stay that way. Of course something had to happen to scare Dean away. Of course the other shoe had to drop. Good things don’t happen for Dean Winchester.

Dean cringes as he thinks about this morning. It had started like any other day. He was grabbing his clothes so he could change after running with Cas and out of nowhere, Sammy has said something that made his stomach sour and his heart drop. 

“Running with your boyfriend again, Dean?”

Sammy had looked so innocent when he asked it. Absolutely no signs of disgust or malice and yet Dean felt completely incapacitated. His stomach churned violently and his vision got fuzzy around the edges. So he did the only thing he knew, he ran. 

Dean ran straight to the Impala, threw her in drive, and burned rubber on his way out. He drove on autopilot and only when he pulled up into a parking lot did he notice he’d arrived at school. After parking, he tossed himself into the backseat to stew. 

He can’t seem to get his dad’s voice out of his head. John used to drill into him about being a man. Men take care of their soulmates. Men don’t screw around. Men need to act a certain way. Men don’t get all touchy feely unless it’s with their soulmate because you know how women can get. Men this and men that. 

Dean was never allowed to cook because that was girly according to John. He wasn’t allowed to listen to certain music or take certain classes. And now, even after John is gone, all his ‘life lessons’ are screwing with Dean’s head.

Dean looks down and notice his hands are shaking and his breath is coming quicker and quicker. His vision is slowly turning blurry and little dots play around the edges.

“Oh god, oh god!” He hasn’t had a panic attack since the day his dad died. Dean bends forward until his head is in between his knees, trying his best to gulp big, deep breaths. He tries to force himself to focus on his breathing, the simple in and out but all he hears in his father’s voice:  _ Be a man, Dean. Don’t be one of those sissy’s. People who say their soulmates are the same gender are wrong, it’s not right! Toughen up. Quite fucking crying. _

Dean startles when there’s a knock on the window. He doesn’t move to let them in but the door opens anyway.

“Dean!” Someone calls but his tunnel vision is getting worse and he’s having a hard time concentrating.

Whoever the voice belongs to sits next to him and begins running a soothing hand up and down his back.

“Deep breath in, for one, two, three. And out, one, two, three.” Dean breathes with the other person until his vision clears and his hands grow still. He’s not sure how long he stays hunched over but when he straightens up he’s incredibly thankful for who it is beside him.

“Thank god, dude! I thought you were about to pass out on me!” 

“Sorry, Charlie,” he says with a wince. 

She continues to soothe him until he feels like himself again.

Dean’s voice cracks as he murmurs, “I’m so sorry about that. I feel so embarrassed.”

“It’s okay, Dean. Really. That’s what best friends are for.”

Dean nods his head before slouching down in the seat and resting his head against Charlie’s shoulder. 

“Tell me what got you so upset.”

“I’m gay,” he blurts out. He’s about to hyperventilate again when Charlie snorts. He turns so he can fix her with a glare. “I’m glad my freaking out is so funny to you.”

“Dean. You’re not gay.”

Dean groans and throws his back into the seat. He stares at the ceiling. “But apparently I am.”

“Dean, remember when you were hanging out with Lisa last year until she broke up with you after she found out you weren’t her soulmate,” he nods. “You were attracted to her. As in, thinking about her sweet naked,  _ female _ body gave you a boner. If you were gay, that wouldn’t have happened.”

“But Charlie,” Dean huffs in frustration.

“What brought this on? Why do you think you’re gay?” Dean looks at her with pleading eyes. He doesn’t wanna say it out loud. It makes everything too real. “Just say it, Dean. You can trust me with anything.” Charlie reaches over and grabs his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

“I think I have a crush on a guy. That makes me gay, Charles. When I think about his sweet naked,  _ male _ body, I get a boner.” Dean closes his eyes and waits for the backlash. It never comes. Instead, Charlie is pulling him into a hug that’s way tighter than he thought her little body was capable of.

When they break apart she smiles at him and announces, “you’re bisexual! Welcome to the queer club!”

Dean said the word in his head and it felt right. It felt like it fit. “I’m bisexual,” he says slowly. “And that doesn’t make me less of a man, to like other men?” Charlie looks at him long and hard. “Charlie, I can’t be interested in guys! My dad-” Dean’s voice breaks.

“Dean, I know John did a real number on you but being bisexual doesn’t have to change who you are as a person. It just means you like dudes too. It means that your pool of possible soulmates doubles. Being bisexual does not make you less of you or less of a man.”

Dean numbly nods his head. He keeps hearing his dad’s voice in his head yelling at him to be manly and be the man who’s worthy of his soulmate, but maybe his soulmate can be manly enough for both of them. Maybe some of the pressure can be off his shoulders. Just maybe, his soulmate will love him for exactly who he is. 

“So, tell me who this guy is.”

“You have to promise not to say anything, Charlie.”

Charlie sticks out her pinky and he wraps it around his own. “His name is Castiel. He’s the guy I’ve been running with in the mornings. But I’m also kinda into his twin brother, Jimmy,” he says with a wince. “But before you lecture me: it’s gotta be normal right? I mean, they’re identical twins! I can’t be attracted to one and not the other, right?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

Dean whips his head around to look at his friend. “Wait, really?”

“I mean, I have eyes! I may be a lesbian but even I know those boys are dreamy.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs a deep belly laugh. He’s not even sure when the last time he’s felt this relieved and free. “Thanks, Charles. I feel so much better.”

“Anytime, Dean.” She squeezes him tight and then asks, “anything else you wanna get off your chest?”

Dean bites his bottom lip. “Maybe?”

Charlie raises her eyebrow and waits for him to continue. “Well, maybe I should just show you.”

Dean pulls out his wallet and pulls the note out that he’s been carrying around for a week. Then he slowly rolls up his pant leg until his left calf is showing. Written on his calf are the words;  _ You are wonderful. _

He hands her the note and waits for it to click into place. Dean watches her face light up. She then proceeds to squeal and flail. Once she’s calm again she hands him back the note.

“Dean! Who wrote this note? You have to tell me right now!”

“Jimmy. But it’s not for sure. It could be a coincidence! This is not proof that he’s my soulmate.”

“Dean, this looks exactly like his handwriting! He even loops his y’s the same here! You know who your soulmate is!”

Dean looks down at the words again. He whispers, “what if he wrote the words on Cas and that’s how they showed up on me?”

Charlie immediately sobers. “Is that what you want? Would you rather have Cas as your soulmate?”

Dean looks at her. He feels so lost and confused about his feelings. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

“We’ll figure this out, Dean. Don’t worry. Just get to know them better and then when you’re eighteen you can write something on your wrist and figure out which one of them is your soulmate. No problem.”

Right, no problem. Except his eighteenth birthday isn’t for another four months…


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

Dean mopes around in his room for an entire week after his talk with Charlie. He avoids both Jimmy and Cas as much as he can. He avoids talking with anyone in the house. He knows Sam and Jo won’t care if he likes guys. At least, he’s pretty sure they won’t. Bobby and Ellen on the other hand, he doesn't have a clue. He assumes they’ll still love him. They always talk about how the soulmate trait trumps everything else. In theory, having a guy as his soulmate wouldn’t make them stop loving him.

The small voice in his head that sounds like John screams for Dean to get over this phase and focus on what’s important. Focus on being a man. 

Dean flips over and buries his face in his pillow with a groan. He hates feeling like this; alone and anxious. He was so much happier when he was hanging out with Jimmy and Cas. They make him feel like everything’s gonna be alright. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

There’s a soft knock on the door. “Go away, Sammy,” Dean yells through his pillow. 

“Not Sammy. It’s Cas. Can I come in, Dean?”

Dean’s heart hammers in his chest and he jumps out of bed. He looks around the room and flushes at the mess he’s left the last few days. He quickly throws his dirty clothes into his closet before walking to the door. He runs his hand through his hair quickly, hoping it will make it look like he hadn’t been sitting in bed all day, even though that’s exactly what he’s been doing.

“Dean?” he hears Cas say, before he opens the door.

Dean looks Cas up and down. He’s wearing blue jeans that fit just right, his hair is messy as always, and the blue sweater he’s wearing brings out the blue in his eyes. He’s so handsome and Dean cringes as he realize his sweats and hoodie make him look frumpy in comparison. 

“Heya, Cas,” Dean greets as he rubs the back of his neck. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to come talk.” Then Cas lifts whatever it is he has in his hands. “And I brought you something. It’s a pie,” Cas says shyly.

Dean feels his heart warm and a smile tugs at his lips. “You brought me a pie? Really?”

Cas nods and hands it over. “It’s apple. Jo said you love pie.” Cas runs a hand through his hair and looks up at Dean through his eye lashes. “I’ve been worried about you. Well, me and Jimmy. We haven’t really talked to you in awhile and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Now Dean feels a pang of regret. He didn’t even think the twins would notice his absence. He didn’t realize they would care, and knowing that they actually value his company makes Dean heart soars. 

“Thanks, Cas. That means a lot to me. Do you wanna maybe go for a walk with me? I could use the fresh air.”

“Of course, Dean.”

They make their way downstairs and Dean leaves the pie in the fridge. Just smelling it makes his mouth water and he can’t wait to have a slice later. 

Dean leads Cas through the junkyard. They’re walking so close together that their shoulders occasionally bump and the backs of their hands sometimes touch. Everytime some part of them touch, Dean feels like he’s being struck by lightning and he wonders if Cas feels the same. He really hopes he does.

By the time Dean leads them to his destination, he can feel a slight flush going down his cheeks to his neck and his treacherous dick is half hard. Just being around Cas again is making him feel crazy. 

“Why are you stopping?” Cas asks as he tilts his head slightly to the side. Dean grins because Cas is adorable when he does that.

“Can you climb a tree, Cas?” It’s just getting dark and Dean’s got the perfect spot for them to sit and talk. 

“Yes, I can climb a tree. Why?”

Dean smiles and pulls Cas forward to the base of the tree by his hand. The contact sends Dean’s heart soaring and he quickly drops his hand before he doesn’t something stupid, like pull Cas in for a kiss. 

“Follow me!” Dean calls as he begins climbing up the branches. The tree is big and sturdy and Dean’s climbed it a million times since he was a kid staying at Bobby’s. He loves this tree. He climbs until he’s at the perfect branch. He sits down and puts his hands out for Cas to take and help him climb the last few feet. They sit down and Dean looks up. With how the branches are located, he has a perfect view overhead of the stars. 

“Wow,” Cas breathes in awe. “It’s so beautiful.”

But Dean can’t take his eyes off of Cas. The way his eyes practically twinkle and his lips turn up in a small smile. His cheeks are slightly flushed from the exertion of climbing. “Yeah. Beautiful,” Dean whispers. 

When Cas turns his face back towards him, Dean blushes at being caught staring. Instead of calling him out on it, Cas just smiles and tilts his head back up. “So why have you been hiding?”

Dean should have expected this talk but he’s not sure he’s ready to tell Cas how he feels. Dean’s brain screams evade, evade, evade. So that’s what he does. Like usual.

“Nothing important, Cas. I just wasn’t feeling like myself,” Dean pauses and looks back over at his friend. Cas looks so peaceful staring up at the stars and Dean’s glad he gets to share this with him. “I’m not going anywhere now. So you better get used to it, buddy.”

Cas looks back down at Dean with a gummy grin. “Good. I’m glad. I’ve missed your company, Dean. And I always enjoy our conversations while we run.”

“I’ve missed you too, Cas. I’m sorry I just ditched you like that.”

Cas runs a soothing hand over Dean’s forearm and Dean’s body responds instantly. His breath feels like it’s coming in pants and his pants grow tight. “It’s okay, Dean. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I care for you a great deal.”

“I care for you too, Cas,” Dean whispers. He looks down at Cas’s lips. They’re plump and pink. Almost like Cas knows Dean is looking at them, his tongue pokes out to wet them. When Dean looks back up, he sees Cas looking at his lips too. 

“Next time, we should bring Jimmy here with us. He’d love the view and company as much as I do.” For a split second, Dean feels hesitant. What if Jimmy truly is his soulmate and he’s here thinking this way towards Cas. But then Dean’s traitorous mind supplies the idea of both twins here. One on each side of Dean; touching him and kissing him in between looking at the stars.

“Yes,” Dean whispers, huskily. “I wanna bring you both here. I’d like that so much.”

Cas nods and smiles. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d think Cas looks relieved. Before he can think more on that, they’re both slowly moving forward, inch by tortuous inch. Dean flicks his gaze between Cas’s eyes and his lips and he knows where this is going and he’ll be damned if he’s the one to stop it. 

Just before their lips meet, Dean hears footsteps at the bottom of the tree before someone is yelling up at them.

“Dean! Ellen says you better come inside before we all eat the pie you left in the fridge!”

Dean and Cas jump away from each other. They both blush and awkwardly slide away from each other on the branch. 

“We should probably climb down. I’m supposed to be getting home and I’d hate for you to miss out on getting a slice of that pie I made for you.”

Dean clamps his hand down on Cas’s shoulder, “Wait, you made that pie?”

Cas shyly smiles and nods, “yes, Dean.”

“You’re the best, Cas.” 

Once inside, Dean decides to stay mad at Sammy for interrupting them up until he has a bite of that pie in his mouth. Then the only thing Dean’s brain can think of is how good this pie is and how much he hopes Cas is his soulmate.


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Dean has been playing catcher for years and all that leg strengthening is really coming in handy at the moment. He slowly lowers himself down into his catcher’s stance with a leg on either side of Cas’s head. The headboard behind him is the perfect height for him to rest his arms on and keep his balance. 

Dean looks forward and meets Jimmy’s eyes. They smile at each other. Then Jimmy begins thrusting and Cas cries out from below Dean. The sight before him is so hot that it makes Dean’s dick throb from where it stand at attention between his legs. 

In between moans, Cas asks, “Are you ready, Dean?”

Dean nods, but then remembers Cas can’t really see his head at the moment and answers, “yeah, Cas. I’m ready.”

Cas slides his hands up the back of Dean’s thighs and brings them up to his ass. Then he pulls Dean’s cheeks apart and Dean feels hot breathe on his hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean whimpers as he feels the first press of Cas’s tongue sliding over his hole. It’s such a foreign feeling and yet so incredibly hot - Dean’s never felt anything like this before. He tilts his head up to the ceiling letting out a groan of pleasure. 

“Shit, Cas. Baby, that feels so good,” Dean moans. 

“Yeah, Cassie. I love seeing your tongue disappear in his ass,” Jimmy says, punctuating his sentence with a particularly hard thrust. Cas hums in agreement and Dean can feel the vibrations on his hole. The feeling drives him absolutely mad.

When Dean looks to the left, he notices a mirror he doesn’t remember seeing before. He’s stunned at what he sees. The three of them make a picture that is better than any porno Dean’s ever watched.

Dean is perched above Cas head. From this vantage point, Dean can see Cas’s flushed face, neck, and chest. He’s stunningly gorgeous. His mouth and tongue work on Dean’s ass as his hands hold Dean’s cheeks open. Dean can see that his own lips are red and swollen from being bitten, in hopes of keeping his noises at bay. Dean scans down lower and watches as Cas’s stomach and thigh muscle twitch in pleasure. Cas’s cock is hard and red. Even lower, between Cas’s open legs is Jimmy on his knees. Jimmy has a hand on each of Cas’s thighs holding them apart as he plows into his brother. 

Dean has to look away before he comes just from looking at their reflections alone. He leans forward and reaches out for Jimmy. Jimmy must get the message because he lets go of one of Cas’s legs and he slumps forward. Dean immediately wrap his right hand around Jimmy’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Their tongues touch leaving Dean feeling light headed. 

Jimmy pulls away and Dean doesn’t let him part until he gets a few, light nips to his bottom lip. When they pull apart, Jimmy’s lips are red and Dean’s sure his aren’t much better. 

“Oh god, Cas! Fuck!” Dean murmurs breathlessly as Cas begins to prob his hole with a single finger alongside his tongue. It feels so good that Dean’s knees are beginning to feel weak and shaky. 

Suddenly, Cas touches something inside Dean that makes his entire body light up with pleasure. His eyes squeeze shut and whole body flushes. 

“Fuck. Dean you look so fucking hot like that,” Jimmy says and it knocks Dean out of his haze. “I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Dean maneuvers until he’s on his knees and he leans forward so he can mouth at Cas’s cock which has been untouched and neglected this entire time. He makes eye contact with Jimmy and grins. “Let’s make Cas come first.”

“Is that a challenge?” Cas asks before letting out a long, growly moan as Dean takes the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Dean hums around Cas’s cock and he’s rewarded with the bitter taste of Cas’s precome. Jimmy angles his hips slightly differently and Dean knows he’s hitting Cas’s sweet spot on every thrust. Cas’s thighs begins to shake and his tongue technique begins to falter. 

“Oh fuck!” Cas yells as his cock begins to harden even further. Dean takes as much of Cas’s cock into his mouth as he can while jacking the base with his hand.

Cas’s hips rise and Dean begins to feel Cas’s warm cum fill his mouth. He’s never had someone come in his mouth before and he loves every single second of it. 

Once Cas’s body goes limp, Dean looks up at Jimmy from beneath his eyelashes. “Your turn, Jimmy.”

Jimmy grins and pulls out of Cas’s hole. Dean leans forward and opens his mouth. Jimmy quickly slides forward and moves the tip of his cock into Dean’s awaiting mouth. Dean closes his lips and sucks Jimmy’s dick into his mouth. The combined taste of Cas and Jimmy’s precome makes Dean moan and close his eyes in pleasure. He loves this. 

Cas, seeming to recover from his orgasm, begins fingering Dean’s ass again. He thrusts two fingers in and out of Dean’s hole while paying extra attention to his prostate. It feels incredible, Dean feels all of his muscle begin to tense in preparation of his upcoming orgasm. 

Dean tries to focus all his energy on Jimmy’s cock. He swirls his tongue around the head and uses his hand to work the part that doesn’t quite fit into his mouth. Dean knows he’s close and it’s confirmed when Jimmy grabs onto the back of his head and thrusts two hard times into Dean’s mouth, exploding with a shout. 

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so fucking perfect for us,” Jimmy murmurs as he runs his fingers along Dean’s scalp. Dean preens under the praise. 

Cas grips Dean’s hips and leads him back to his squatting position. Dean tries to relax into the stance by gripping the headboard again. Jimmy slithers up Cas’s body until his face is right in front of Dean’s cock. Dean can feel Cas’s fingers massaging his prostate and Cas’s tongue following the path of his perineum and balls. Jimmy lays on his brother and pulls Dean’s cock into his mouth before pulling back and mingling tongues with his brother on Dean’s balls. 

Dean looks into the mirror again and watches the twins makeout and tongue at his sac. The picture they make is so erotic that Dean wishes he could take a photo in order to keep it forever. Cas goes back to swirling his tongue around his hole and Jimmy swallows him down. 

“Oh fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! So fucking good!” Dean can feel his orgasm approaching quicker and quicker. He’s so fucking close. Dean pants out, “Jimmy! Cas!” 

“Dean,” one of the twins murmurs.

“Dean.”

What the?

“Dean!”

Dean wakes with a start. He opens his eyes and is assaulted with bright light and loud noises. He looks around and realizes he’s on a bus, sitting beside Jimmy who has a large wet spot on his shoulder. 

Dean looks down and feels himself blush when he notices the sizable erection he’s sporting. He puts his backpack on his lap and looks back at Jimmy. He’s hyper aware of every point the two of them touch. Their thighs, their arms, their hips. Dean’s body feels like it has sparks running through it. 

“What?” Dean slurs. 

“I just thought I should wake you up. We’re almost back home.”

“Right.” Dean says with a nod of his head. “Sorry I fell asleep on you, dude.”

“It’s okay, Dean. You’re pretty cute when you sleep,” Jimmy says as he gently wipes the corner of Dean’s mouth. It takes everything Dean has not to turn his head and kiss Jimmy’s hand. His face feels like it’s on fire.

“Shut it,” he says with a playful shove of Jimmy’s shoulder. 

Jimmy gives him a soft smile that makes his heart flutter. “So what were you dreaming about?”

“Umm… nothing! I mean… uh, baseball?”

“Mhmm.” Jimmy doesn’t look convinced but there’s no way in hell that Dean’s ever gonna tell him about that dream. “Speaking of baseball, are you looking forward to our indoor scrimmage coming up? It’s in what, three weeks?”

“Yeah. I’m excited. It should be fun.” As as afterthought Dean adds, “will Cas be there?”

“Of course. Cas would never miss watching us playing together.” The mischief in Jimmy’s eyes do little to help the problem going on in Dean’s pants. Not to mention the problem Dean is having with his head and his heart.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

Dean is trying his damndest to focus on the paper he’s supposed to be writing. He keeps his eyes glued to the notebook on his lap. The notebook that may or may not be strategically placed in a way that hides the outline of his very hard dick. 

Dean inwardly groans. He’s currently sitting with his back against the headboard of Cas’s bed. Yep, that’s right. He’s actually in Castiel Novak’s bed. 

“Do you need help, Dean?” Jimmy asks from where he’s sitting beside Dean. 

“Nah. I’m just feeling a little fried. How about you guys? How are the papers coming along?”

“We can help you if you need it, Dean. It’s really no problem,” Cas offers from his position at the foot of the bed. “I’m almost done with mine so if you’re still stuck when I’m finished, I’ll take a look and see where I can help.”

Dean smiles, “thanks. You’re so much smarter than me.”

Jimmy smacks his shoulder. “Stop that! You’re super smart, Dean. You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“He’s right, Dean. You’re always putting yourself down but in reality you’re very smart. Probably smarter than both of us,” Cas adds on.

Dean can feel himself flush. He preens under the twins’ praise and he feels himself inflate. He rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks,” he mutters under his breath.

The door of their room bursts open and in walks Gabriel, their older brother. “Cassie! I need a favor!”

Cas groans and asks, “What is it this time, Gabriel?”

“I will give you this twenty,” he says as he takes a bill out of his back pocket. “If you draw an extremely detailed dick on my face.”

Jimmy and Cas both groan and Dean is left sitting in stunned silence. 

“Gabe, Kali is going to kill you. You know that right?” Jimmy asks.

“It will be so worth it. Trust me. Ya’ll don’t understand the playful love that we share.”

Cas sticks out his hand and Gabriel slams the twenty down into his palm. “Atta boy!”

Dean sits and watches as Cas gets out a sharpie and begins drawing a detailed cock on his brother’s face. It points down from his cheek to his mouth. It’s ridiculous but also kind of hilarious. He’s so caught up in watching that he doesn’t even realize that Jimmy has gotten closer to him and put his arm along the headboard. 

Dean’s eyes are glued to Cas as Jimmy’s hand slowly begins to softly brush the back of his neck and hair. It feels nice. 

“You’re so talented, Cas. I didn’t realize you were so artistic,” Dean gushes before he can stop himself. 

Gabe raises his eyebrow. “You well-versed in the art of dick drawing, Dean?”

“Shut it, Gabe. You’ll mess up my hard work,” Cas says with a wink towards Dean. Dean’s body responds without his consent. He feels so hot and flushed. 

Cas’s technique is so detailed and beautiful is makes Dean’s heart stutter. Just like the flowers and drawings that have shown up on Dean’s skin. He really hopes that Cas drew those pictures on himself. He really hopes that Cas is his soulmate. 

Dean can feel the heat of Jimmy’s body next to him and his thoughts turn to guilt. What if Cas is drawing these things on Jimmy? What if Jimmy’s his soulmate? Just sitting here, in Cas’s bed, with both of them is making all sorts of dirty thoughts pop in Dean’s mind. Thoughts of all three of them together. Why is he so goddamn confused?

“Alright. All done,” Cas says, bringing Dean back to the present. 

Gabe stands up and looks in the mirror that’s hanging on the back of the twins’ door. “Looks good, Cassie. Definitely worth the twenty bucks,” he says, as he walks out the door with a laugh. 

Jimmy nudges Cas with his foot to get his attention. “My turn, Cassie. But I’m warning you now, there’s no way I’m paying twenty bucks for it.” Dean feels his heart speed up.

“Anything for you, James,” Cas says with a fond smile. A smiles that Dean wishes was pointed at him instead of Jimmy. But that thought is quickly replaced with panic. Pure, unadulterated panic.

Cas is about the draw on Jimmy. If Jimmy is Dean’s soulmate, he’ll finally know for sure. Fuck! Dean is freaking out. He watches as Jimmy takes off his sock and presents the side of his foot to his brother. Cas runs his hand tenderly over the foot before pulling it into his lap and uncapping the sharpie. 

Dean feels like he’s holding his breath as the sharpie comes into contact with Jimmy’s foot. It takes every single ounce of self control that Dean has not to whip off his own sock and look to see if there’s a matching mark. His own foot feels like it’s got an unscratchable itch to it. His forehead breaks out in a sweat and he knows he’s breathing heavy. His mind is filled with a manta of  _ ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck’ _ .

“What do you think, Dean?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean wasn’t paying attention. Now that he’s looking, both sets of blue eyes are boring into him in question.

“What do you think of my drawing?” Cas asks.

Dean finally looks down at Jimmy’s foot where there is now a picture of a calla lily. “It’s beautiful, Cas.”

“That’s perfect,” Cas says. “Because the calla lily signifies beauty.”

Jimmy gives Cas a playful nudge with his foot and a fond smile. Both of the twins are startled when Dean abruptly stands up. 

“I gotta go,” he blurts out. He knows his face is red and sweaty but he can’t find it in himself to care. He’s gotta get the hell out of here so he can looks at his foot. He’s gotta know.

“Umm, are you alright, Dean?” Cas asks as Jimmy lays a reassuring hand on his forearm. 

“I’m fine. I just forgot I have to do the dishes tonight and I really don’t want to be grounded over Christmas break.”

Jimmy gives his arm a squeeze. “Alright,” he says but doesn’t sound very convinced. “Well, we’ll see you at school on Monday right?”

“Yep! See you then!”

Dean grabs his things and practically runs out the door. He gets into the Impala and drives home. The entire way into his house and up the stairs to his room his heart beats faster and faster. The anticipation of finally knowing is driving him crazy. 

He slams his door shut and sits down on his bed. Dean throws his shoe off along with the sock and stares down at his foot. His mind seems to completely freeze. He feels immobile. 

There’s a calla lily on his foot. 

Dean lays back into his bed and tries to decipher what the hell is going on in his chest and his head. On the one hand, Dean feel ecstatic. He knows Jimmy is his soulmate. He knows who his soulmate is! Jimmy is kind, smart, and incredibly handsome. He’s already on his way to falling in love with Jimmy. Dean couldn’t ask for a better soulmate.

His traitorous mind thinks of one immediately. Dean’s heart breaks a little at the thought of Cas not being his soulmate. Even though his heart might be falling for Jimmy it’s also been falling hard for Castiel. He wanted Cas to be the one so bad. 

Dean mentally squares his shoulders, mind made up. He’s gotta back away from Cas. He could never do that to Jimmy. Never. Dean truly cares for Jimmy so much. His heart is set. No more fantasies of him and Cas being together, he’s gotta focus on Jimmy.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

It’s the bottom of the final inning. Dean is behind the plate starting to sweat. They’re winning by one right now. There’s two outs and there’s a guy on first. The dude is fast and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to steal second. If he needs to throw him out, he has faith in Jimmy, who’s playing shortstop, to catch anything he throws. 

Dean takes a quick peek at the stand to his right. His friends and family all sit together cheering them on. His eyes immediately find Cas in the crowd. They haven’t really hung out since Dean found out about Jimmy. His heart breaks a little more with how much he misses Cas. Almost every night, he’s dreamed about all three of them being together. Dean quickly shakes off the feeling. He needs to focus. 

Dean gives the pitcher his signal. The pitcher, Alfie, gets into his stance and pulls back his arm for a throw. Almost right away, Dean can tell this pitch is going a bit wild. He’s right. The ball flies low and hits the ground right before the plate. One of his teammates yells out the steal and Dean flies on instincts. He falls to his knees to snag the ball and hurls the ball past the pitcher’s head. 

Suddenly, the simple play isn’t so simple. Jimmy catches the ball perfectly and goes to tag the guy running to second. The runner goes down for the slide and swipes Jimmy’s legs out and both end up in a pile at second base. 

Dean’s heart thumps wildly in his chest. His stomach sinks, filling with dread. Is Jimmy hurt? Why isn’t he standing up? Was that a cry of pain?

The only thing that gets Dean out of his inner turmoil of panic is the umpire yelling, “Safe!”

Jimmy hasn’t gotten up yet. Dean slowly walks towards the pitching mound, looking back at Cas. He’s got a serious look of worry on his face that reflects exactly how Dean is feeling. He gives Cas a nod hoping to convey his intent on checking on Jimmy and taking care of him. 

“Jimmy, you alright?” Dean asks as he squats down next to Jimmy. When tear filled blue eyes meets his, Dean feels his heart seize. He instinctively reaches a hand out and grabs Jimmy by the shoulder. “Hey, you’re okay. Don’t worry. We’ll get you all patched up.”

“Fuck, Dean. It’s my ankle,” Jimmy gets out through his clenched teeth. 

Dean needs to take care of Jimmy. “If I help, do you think you can stand up and walk.”

Jimmy seems to debate it but then he looks up at Dean and nods. Dean lowers himself further, gently wiping the tears from Jimmy’s face before putting his hands out to help Jimmy up. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Jimmy whispers before throwing his arm around Dean’s shoulders. Dean lays his arm around Jimmy’s waist and helps him hobble towards the sideline. Dean’s stomach is turning in the most delightful way at having Jimmy’s body pressed up against his own. He only wishes it was under better circumstances. 

“James!” Cas frantically calls. When they get close enough, Cas puts his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders and gives him a once over. “What happened? I was so worried when you didn’t get up!”

“The bastard sprained my ankle I think.”

Cas officially looks like he’s going to smite the guy standing on second and Dean’s chest warms. 

“Dean, we gotta finish!” Alfie calls.

“Shit. Cas, take Jimmy into the locker room and see if the athletic trainer can take a look at his leg.”

“I will. Thank you, Dean,” Cas says with a small smile. Then, out of nowhere, Cas leans in and places a quick, chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Dean feels his face heat up and his heart feels like it’s stopped completely. His fingers touch the place that Cas kisses and he smiles. When he looks back up, both twins are already working their way to the locker room. They look back and both of them give Dean a smile. In that moment, Dean knows he’s too far gone. He loves them. He loves both of them. Jimmy and Cas are his twins. 

Dean turns back, grabbing his helmet and catcher’s glove from where he left them at the plate with a warm feeling in his gut. It’s hard for him to focus on the game but he manages to catch every pitch that Alfie throws. Soon enough, Alfie is throwing the third strike and the game is over. 

He goes through the motions of shaking hands with the other team and packing up his crap but his entire focus is getting into that locker room as quickly as possible. Dean’s reasoning of course is checking up on Jimmy’s ankle but in reality this is his moment. Dean’s going to go in there and kiss them or make a huge declaration of love or something. 

With a skip in his step and a smile on his face, Dean walks into the boy’s locker room. He slows down and listens for the twins. He can hear them murmuring. Dean strains to hear but can only pick up bits and pieces.

“But Cassie. We’re soulmates,” Jimmy says.

“Jimmy. Who cares? We both know what we want, don’t we?”

“Well, yeah. But what about what Dean thinks?”

“Shh, it will all be okay. I love you,” one of them whispers. 

Dean slowly walks deeper into the locker room and what he finds stops his heart. It’s one of his biggest fantasies and yet seeing it in person breaks his heart. Jimmy and Cas are holding each other tight and making out. Dean must audibly gasp because they both pull apart and look at him with wide eyes. 

“What,” Dean begins but then stops. He’s not sure what to say. His chest feels like there’s a giant weight sitting on top of it and his breathing is getting harder and harder to pull in air. 

“Dean,” Jimmy says and reaches a hand forward.

“I don’t understand,” Dean croaks. He gulps and continues. “What about your soulmate?”

“What about them?” Jimmy says with a furrowed brow at the same time that Cas says, “That’s not of import.”

Of course. Of course they don’t care. Why would they? They obviously already have each other. Why would they need Dean. Dean begins walking backwards away from them. He can feel his eyes begins to prickle and he really doesn’t want to cry in front of them.

“Dean, you don’t understand,” Jimmy tries.

“I think I understand plenty,” Dean chokes out before his back comes to a stop against a locker. “I have to go.” Then he spins on his heels and makes a run for it. 

He can hear the twins calling for him to stop and talk with them but he doesn’t want to hear it. The tears begin to fall but he doesn’t try to stop them anymore. Dean doesn’t need their excuses of why he isn’t good enough and why he isn’t the man they deserve. Dean should have known his dad would always be right about him. He’d never be the man that his soulmate wanted or deserved and that’s the final straw that completely shatters his heart.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

Dean sits against his headboard staring at the wall. Life isn’t fucking fair and he needs to just get over it. Too bad that’s way easier said than done. The door of his room slowly opens and Ellen peeks her head in. Dean doesn’t even flinch as she crawls into bed next to him. 

Ellen slowly puts her arm around his shoulder and pulls his head into her chest. 

“Shhh, baby. It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay,” she soothingly murmurs.

Dean hadn’t even realized he’s sobbing until the whimpering sounds he’s making reach his ears. 

“You’re gonna get through this, Dean. It hurts like hell now but it will get better.”

He doesn’t believe that for a second.

~~~

It’s New Year’s eve. Everyone is sitting around the living room watching tv. Dean’s sitting on the end of the couch with Jo right next to him. The performances and speakers have everyone’s attention but his.

Dean stares down at the drawing coming together on his ankle. No doubt that Cas is giving Jimmy a New Year’s gift. Dean’s chest physically hurts with how much he longs to see them and be with them. Why did they have to pick each other over him? Why isn’t he good enough?

Dean’s startled out of his lamenting by a hand covering the drawing. He looks up and finds Jo staring at him. He can see the look of worry in her eyes, the same that his whole family have whenever he’s around. He hates it.

“I’m okay,” he whispers even though everyone knows it’s a lie.

“How about you, me, and Sam go out back and shoot off those fireworks?”

He nods his head. “Alright.”

Dean stands back and watches as Sammy and Jo shoot off fireworks. He loves seeing them with giant smiles and he’s glad someone feels happiness. The only thing missing from this scene are the twins. 

~~~

Dean lays in bed. It’s kind of his go to lately. His body is too physically tired to even move from this position. He hasn’t showered in a few days. Oh well, it’s not like anyone is going to come see him.

The door of his room opens and there are tentative footsteps coming towards him. Dean squeezes his eyes as tight as they’ll go as a few tears slip down his cheeks. 

“Dean?” Sammy’s timid voice breaks his moment of silence.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean croaks out. His voice is raw and crackly from disuse and crying. Dean can hear Sammy shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

“Remember when I was little and I would get scared of thunderstorms?”

“Mhmm,” Dean responds.

“Well, I was wondering, umm, would it help if I did the same for you that you used to do for me?”

“Sure, Sammy. We can try that.”

Sam shuffles into Dean’s bed and they maneuver until Dean’s head is in his little brother’s lap. Sam gently runs his fingers though Dean’s hair. It’s gentle and caring and exactly what Dean needs right now. He closes his eyes, letting the silent tears fall down. 

Dean finally falls asleep listening to Sam hum.

~~~

Charlie picks Dean up for the first day back to school. She’s by his side the entire day and thankfully, he hasn’t run into either Jimmy or Cas all day. They don’t have any classes together this semester and it makes it easier for Dean. He’s not sure what he’d do if he saw them. Probably cry or beg them to love him. Pathetic.

It’s the end of the day, he’s walking towards his locker when he spots them. Dean freezes in place before Charlie intercepts him and steers him away. They call after him but Charlie redirects Dean while staying back to distract them with her righteous anger. 

Dean doesn’t get to hear what they all say because he runs to the nearest bathroom. He falls to his knees and empties what little bit he has in his stomach. It’s a rough first day back.

~~~

“Son, when I lost my Karen,” Bobby is trying to make him feel better. Dean knows that, but it doesn’t help. Nothing does.

“It’s not the same,” Dean interrupts.

“It is. The feeling of losing someone you love is the same.”

“But it’s not, Bobby!” Dean raises his voice. “Karen died! She didn’t reject you! Jimmy choose someone over me! And I get it. I so fucking get it. Why in the hell would he want me when he could have someone like Cas. Karen died but the twins,” his voice breaks. “They threw me away.” He grabs the shotgun from Bobby and aims. He fires at the target in quick succession until he can’t anymore. Once it’s out he throws it to the ground.

“Dean,” Bobby tries again but there’s no use.

“Just leave it. No one gets it! I feel fucking empty now! Nothing can ever fill this giant gaping hole inside my chest. I’m broken, Bobby! Broken and unwanted and exactly like Dad always said was gonna happen!” He punctuates his sentence with a swift punch to the nearest tree. 

“Oh fuck!” he yells. Dean focuses on the pain in his hand. It’s easier to deal with than the pain in his chest.

~~~

Charlie walks into his room with a stack of books and a bag with something in it.

“Here’s your homework for the week,” Charlie says as she puts the books down. Ellen went to talk to the principal who agreed to let him do all his school work from home. The only time he needed to step foot into the school was when he needed to take a test. 

“Thank you, Charles.”

She gives him a smile and pulls Dean into a giant hug. He holds her back tightly. 

“You know,” she starts tentatively. “I talked to them.”

Dean violently shakes his head. “I don’t wanna hear it, Charlie. None of it.”

“I get that you’re upset but I think what I have to say is worth hearing.”

“It’s not. Drop it,” he says with iron in his voice.

“Fine,” she sighs. “I also brought you a surprise.” She pulls something out of the bag that’s wrapped in a towel. She sets it down on his lap. It’s warm. 

Dean pulls the towel back and stares down at the homemade, warm apple pie in his lap. He stares at it so long that Charlie gently pulls it away from him.

“Dean?” She whispers.

When he looks up, she’s blurry and he realizes he’s crying. When will his tear ducts finally dry out?

“Cas made me a homemade pie once.”

~~~

Dean’s found himself a new game. Everytime something new shows up on his skin, instead of staring at it and crying, he now pulls out a sharpie and scribbles over whatever it is until it’s completely black. 

So much better than crying.

~~~

“God, I could just throttle those fucking boys.” Bobby says. 

Dean stays exactly where he’s hidden behind the corner.

“Bobby, that’s no way to talk about a couple of boys,” Ellen chastises. 

“Ellen. Look at what those two did to our boy! Dean is hurting so badly and there ain’t a goddamn thing I can do to help. At least if I punch those blue eyed bastards in the nose I’ll feel better.”

“Yeah, but Dean wouldn’t. That would make him feel worse, Bobby.” She pauses. “We just need to be there for our boy and make sure he knows he’s loved.”

Dean can hear Bobby’s voice break when he says, “That boy is my son and I love him. I wish there were more we could do to help.”

~~~

Dean sits on the branch he’s managed to climb up to and looks up at the sky. The pain of knowing he’ll never bring either of his twins to this spot is dim and foreign. The whisky is doing its job. 

“Fuck you, universe,” Dean shouts up to the sky. “The stupid, fucking soulmate trait was supposed to connect me to the person who’d love me for me! What a load of horse shit!”

Dean takes another swig from the bottle in his hand. “Stupid destiny tells me I’m fucking bisexual,” he mutters under his breath. Then he shouts, “Well guess what world? My name is Dean Winchester and I’m bisexual!”

He hears a snicker and some groaning below him. He tries to look down but there seems to be too many branches in the way. 

“And another thing oh mighty universe! I wanted to fuck both of the twins! Twin action for the win,” he bellows with a giggle. 

“Shit son. You had enough of that yet?” Bobby calls up to him.

“Just getting started old man.” He calls down. Then he turns his head back up and sways slightly before holding on to the tree. “My dad was a grade A asshole and I don’t care what he told me. I’m a real man! A man who likes MALE TWINS!”

He slowly crawls back down and is thankful when a strong pair of arms catch him. 

“Alright, son. Let’s go inside,” Bobby says as he leads Dean inside. “I’m so fucking proud of you, Dean.”

~~~

It’s the morning after his night in his tree. Dean’s currently praying to the porcelain god and he’s been there all morning. 

“Oh sweetie, get it all out,” Ellen coos as she rubs his back. She helps him up and walks him to his bedroom. 

Ellen takes care to make sure he drinks some water and nibbles on some toast.

“I’m sorry, mama,” Dean sobs out. “Will this ever stop hurting?”

She pulls him into her arms and lets him cry. Once he’s calmed down enough she says, “Dean, it never stops hurting. But you learn to live with it. It’s not easy now but it does get easier, baby. Look at Bobby and I. We aren’t soulmates but we still love each other fiercely.” Ellen pauses and looks down at him. “Someday, you’re gonna find yourself a nice girl or boy that’s gone through something similar to what you’re going through. You’ll be happy again, Dean. You’ll get past this, I promise.”

Dean thinks he might actually believe her.


	11. CHAPTER TEN

There’s a soft knock on his door. Dean looks up from his homework as Ellen walks in and closes the door behind her. Dean watches as she sits down beside him on the bed. 

“What’s going on, Ellen?” Dean sits up and pushes his books away. 

“You’ve got some visitors here to see you for your birthday,” Ellen says as she messes with his hair. “I think you should give them a chance to let them talk. That’s all I’m gonna say of the matter. If you need out you know I’ve always got your back, Dean. Lock the door if things go your way,” she adds with a little grin that confuses the crap out of Dean.

“What are you talking about, Ellen? I’m so confused.”

“You’ll understand in a moment, boy. Just remember to keep an open mind.” Then she leaves the room, leaving the door open. 

Dean feels his heart beat faster trying to scramble together what the hell Ellen is talking about. Who the hell is here to see him? Dean’s sure all his friends had already talked to him today so he’s not sure who else would come to see him. Unless the twins- he cuts that thought off as quickly as it comes. 

“Dean?” Someone gingerly asks from his doorway. 

Dean spins around on his bed to face the door. He can’t believe his eyes. Standing in his bedroom doorway are the twins. They look awkward and shy but still as handsome as Dean knows them to be. They’re holding gift bags, balloons, and a giant pie with candles in it. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean demands. All the hurt that he’s slowly been dealing with and had buried is resurfaced all at once. His chest throbs painfully. He puts his hand there to try and still it’s beating. “You made yourselves clear that you don’t care about your soulmate so I don’t understand why you’re even here.”

They both walk into the room and put the things down that they’re holding. Jimmy taks Cas’s hand in his own and they both look at Dean but he can’t take his eyes off of where they’re connected. It hurts. Dean feels the familiar tingle behind his eyes.

“Dean, you’re not making any sense,” Jimmy says gently. 

“I heard you guys!” Dean yells. “I heard you say that you both knew what you wanted and that was obviously each other. I know you’d rather pick each other over me and that’s fine. I can learn to live without my soulmate. I just need time away from you guys. Just leave!”

Both twins look at him in confusion. Cas speaks up, “You misheard, Dean. We want you.”

Jimmy nods and continues, “Cassie is right, Dean. We don’t care about our soulmate marks because we both want you. We don’t feel complete without you.”

None of this is making any sense to Dean. His head feels like it’s pounding with pressure. “If you care about me than why would you ignore our soulmate trait, Jimmy?”

“What? We’re not soulmates. Cassie and I are soulmates.”

“No,” Dean says as he stands to his feet. He motions from himself to Jimmy. “You and I are soulmates. That day that Cas drew on your foot is when I knew for sure. But this is just too fucking complicated because I love Cas, too.” Dean turns away from the twins and runs his hands through his hair.

Dean spots a marker from where his homework lays and picks it up. It is his birthday after all so this should finally work. He uncaps it and writes ‘DW’ on the inside of his left wrist. 

“There. Look at your wrist,” Dean demands. He’s surprised when both twins gasp. 

“Give me that!” Jimmy says as he stares down at Dean’s initials on his wrist. He takes the marker from Dean and writes on his own wrist. Dean watches as ‘JN’ form on his wrist right below his initials. 

Cas takes the marker and does the same to his own wrist. Dean’s heart soars as he sees ‘CN’ show up right below Jimmy’s initials. Dean plops down onto his bed and stares at his wrist in shock. 

“Holy shit,” He hears Jimmy whisper but he can’t find a response. Dean’s head is spinning and his stomach is rolling with butterflies. 

Dean finally stands and walks over to the twins. First, he pulls Jimmy’s hand forward and looks down at his wrist. He needs to see with his own eyes that this is real. Then he drops his hand to pick up Cas’s wrist. They’re identical. All three of them have the marks. Before he knows what’s happening, Dean is pulled into a hug between the twins and he lets out a small sob he’s been holding back. 

Cas pulls back first saying, “Dean, when you heard us talking in the locker room, you misunderstood us. We were discussing telling you that we love you. We didn’t know that you were also our soulmate. We assumed you were not but we didn’t care. We wanted to be with you.”

Dean can feel himself blushing. He internally kicks himself for not letting them explain themselves sooner. 

“Let’s not worry about that right now,” Jimmy says with a tiny grin on his face. Then he looks at Cas and says, “I get to kiss Dean first since you already snuck in that kiss on his cheek.”

Cas rolls his eyes dramatically, walking over to the door and locking it as Jimmy puts a gentle hand on Dean’s cheek. Then he leans forward and they’re kissing. The kiss is sweet and chaste at first but quickly turns needy as Dean tilts his head and opens his mouth. Jimmy’s tongue touches his and Dean groans in appreciation. 

Dean feels hands on his waist from behind and knows Cas is back. Gentle open mouthed kisses cover the back of his neck and it causes goosebumps to rise all over his body. Dean’s dreamed about the twins like this for so long and it feels completely unreal to have them here now.

“I think it’s my turn, James.” Cas whispers in a husky, lust filled voice. Dean pulls back and smiles at Jimmy before turning around and kissing Cas. This kiss is all teeth and tongue and dominance. It’s completely different than kissing Jimmy and Dean loves it. Loves that the twins are identical yet so different. 

Dean’s not sure how they got here but all three of them are laying on his bed, naked. Jimmy is on Dean’s right side and Cas is on his left. Both twins are kissing his neck and running exploring hands along his arms, chest, and stomach. Dean’s cock is so hard and he hopes it will get some attention soon.

“Have you even done anything like this before, Dean?”

Dean shakes his head. He gasps out a reply as Jimmy nibbles his nipple. “Waiting for my soulmate.”

Both of the twins groan hearing that Dean’s a virgin. “God, you’re so perfect, Dean,” Cas murmurs into his ear. 

Jimmy licks the side of Dean’s neck until his mouth is right at his ear. “What do you want? Anything and we’ll do it.”

“Kiss each other.”

They both look a little surprised before smiling and leaning over Dean to kiss each other. Dean can see their tongues tangling and he moans. He begins fisting his cock. 

“You two are so fucking hot,” Dean breathlessly mutters. 

The twins break the kiss and look down at Dean. Cas asks in his ear, “what’s next? You’re the one in charge.”

Dean tries to calm his panting. His mind is spinning with possibilities. He licks his lips. “I want to suck Jimmy’s cock while Cas watches and touches himself.” 

Both twins nod in agreement. Jimmy slides back so he’s sitting up against the headboard and opens his legs so Dean can kneel between them. Dean repositions himself. His hands shake with excitement and his stomach flutters with nerves. 

Dean looks over and Cas with a grin. “You’re not allowed to cum yet, Cas. I want a taste of you too.”

Cas slams his head back into the headboard and groans. “How are you so perfect, sweetheart?”

Dean’s heart leaps when he hears the endearment. His chest fills with warmth and he knows he’s loved. He smiles before dipping down and taking the tip of Jimmy’s cock into his mouth. His tongue explodes with the musky flavor of Jimmy’s precome and he swipes away the small amount of liquid at his tip.

Dean takes as much of Jimmy’s cock into his mouth as he can and he hears Jimmy moan above him. He looks up at Jimmy through his eyes lashes and this time both twins groan. He reaches one hand out, intertwining his finger with Cas, needing to feel both of his twins.

“Your mouth looks so fucking perfect stretched around my brother’s cock, Dean.”

“I told you his lips would look even more sinful like this, Cassie.” 

Dean can feel his cheeks flushed but he doesn’t stop his ministrations. He bobs up and down. Dean uses his hand to stoke the base of Jimmy’s cock. When he looks up again, Jimmy’s chest and neck have turned a beautiful shade of red and his eyes are scrunched shut in pleasure. 

“Isn’t he beautiful like this, Dean?” Cas murmurs from his place beside Jimmy. He leans forward leaving open mouth kisses against Jimmy’s jaw.

Dean’s eyes lock with Cas and he groans around Jimmy’s cock. The dick in his mouth becomes impossibly harder and suddenly Dean’s mouth is being flooded with warm cum. He swallows greedily, taking all of it down his throat. 

When Dean pulls off, Jimmy pulls him up and plunges his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean is consumed by the kiss until he hears a small whimper come from Cas. Dean breaks away from Jimmy and they both look over at Cas with predatory grins.

Dean crawls over to Cas and positions himself in between his thighs just like he’d done with Jimmy.

“Don’t worry, Cas. We’d never forget about you.”

Dean quickly pulls Cas’s dick into his mouth and plunges it as far as it can go without any teasing. 

“Oh fuck,” Cas whines as Dean sets a fast pace. 

Dean uses one of his hands to fondle and play with Cas’s balls. He’s rewarded with a moan and a hand finding its way into his hair. When he looks up, he treated with a view of the twins making out and Dean thinks it’s possible for him to get off just by watching them together. 

“So close, Dean. Please don’t stop, sweetheart.” 

Dean doubles his efforts and the hand in his hair tightens almost to the point of pain. Then his mouth is again flooded with cum. This time, he sputters slightly but manages to swallow it all down.

The hand in his hair pulls him up so he’s laying on top of Cas with Jimmy on his left. They both take turns kissing Dean and telling him how amazing he was. Dean’s chest fills with pride at taking care of his soulmates.

“Now it’s your turn, Dean. How do you want to come?” Cas asks him.

Dean bites his bottom lip and looks at the wall above the their heads. “Umm…”

“Dean,” Jimmy says as he places a hand on his cheek. “Whatever you’re thinking, just say it. I’m almost positive we’ll love it.”

“I want you both on your knees. And then I wanna come on your faces.”

Identical blue eyes fill with lust at his words. They scramble to get off the bed and kneel on the floor. 

Dean stands up from the bed and walks over to the twins. He begins to stroke his cock but Jimmy bats his hand away. Dean doesn’t have time to question them before his cock is engulfed in a tight wet heat while Cas fondles his sac with his mouth. After having two cocks in his mouth, Dean is way too far gone to last very long. He pulls back far enough to strip his own cock. It only takes three strokes before he’s covering first Cas and then Jimmy with his cum. 

Once Dean’s finished coming, the twins turns to each other and begins licking the cum from each other’s faces.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” Dean says as he flops down onto his bed. “You guys are gonna end up being the death of me.”

Jimmy and Cas laugh as they slowly crawl into bed with Dean. This time, Cas is in the middle. They all lay there in silence as they get their bearings back. 

“I love you. Both of you,” Dean whispers. 

Both of the twins turn onto their side. Jimmy leans on his elbow so he can see Dean over Cas. 

“I love you too, Dean. And I’m so glad you’re our soulmate. I never thought I’d be happier than the day I found out Cassie was my soulmate,” Jimmy says as he smile and shakes his head. “But knowing you are our missing piece is like winning the lottery. We are so lucky to have you.”

“And I want to add that I love you too, Dean.” Cas says with a gentle smile. “I knew I was falling in love with you from the moment I scared you on the running track. You both make me feel complete.”

Dean felt like his heart was ready to burst. He leaned forward and gave each of them a kiss before laying his head on Cas’s chest. He looked at his wrist again before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. EPILOGUE

Dean stacks everything he’s made onto plates. A plate of Jimmy’s favorite (chocolate chip pancakes), a plate of Cas’s favorite (blueberry pancakes with honey), and a stack of Mickey Mouse pancakes for his little trouble maker. 

“Ready to go wake up your Papa and your Father, Jack?” Dean asks as he hoists his son onto his hip. 

Jack smiles and nods vigorously. “Do I get to eat my pancakes in bed too, Dad?”

“Since it’s a special day for all of us, we’ll all eat in daddy’s bed.”

Jack tries to hold back but Dean can tell he’s overly excited to eat breakfast in bed. Dean loves his son so much. He’s been so blessed to have him and the twins in his life for all these years. 

“Why don’t you go put the shirt on that I laid out for you this morning before we go wake those two up?”

Dean watches as Jack runs into his room to change his shirt. He smiles at his son. He looks so much like the twins and Jack has picked up on so many of Cas’s mannerisms. 

As he’s waiting for Jack to come back, Dean looks down at his left wrist and gently touches the writing there. Ten years ago today, they had their soulmate ceremony to solidify their bond. Three certified tattoo artists tattooed their wrists, line for line at the same time in front of all their friends and family. He loves the writing that they choose and it makes his chest warm every single time he sees it. Dean smiles as he traces each letter again. ‘DW’, ‘JNW’, and ‘CNW’. 

“Okay, Dad. Let’s go wake up Papa and Father!” 

Dean grabs Jack by the hand and grabs the tray filled with their breakfast as they make their way up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently opens the door and smiles as he sees his husbands curled around each other snoring. They’re adorable. 

Jack lets go of Dean’s hand and jumps onto the bed. “Good morning! Daddy made breakfast and he said we all get to sit in bed and eat it here instead of sitting at the table!” Jack enthusiastically tells the blurry eyed twins. 

“Good morning, son,” Cas says with a sleepy voice. 

“Hey bud. Come sit up by the headboard with us instead of on my bladder,” Jimmy says with a smile. Dean practically melts everytime he sees his men interacting with their son. 

“Good morning, my sunshines!” Dean cheerily says. Both twins groan at him in response. “None of that! I brought you breakfast and coffee in bed.”

Cas instantly perks up. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I second that,” Jimmy mumbles. 

Dean sets down the tray over Jimmy’s lap and crawls into bed so Jimmy’s in the middle. He gingerly sits down, trying not to aggravate the pain in his ass from all the fun they’d had last night. “I made everyone’s favorite.”

“What’s the special occasion?” Cas asks as he sips his coffee.

Dean rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you guys. I’m obviously not the romantic one of our trio and yet both of you forgot our anniversary?”

They both stare at him for a long moment before bursting out in laughter. Dean crosses his arms on his chest. “I’m not sure what’s so funny. Mind filling me in?”

“Dean, sweetheart,” Cas begins as he calms down from his laughing. “Our anniversary is the eleventh.”

“I know that! Why do you think I’m being romantic here?”

“Today’s the tenth,” Jimmy states as he bites into his pancake. 

Dean scrambles to look at his phone before flopping back onto the bed with a groan. “Well son of a bi--rch tree.”

All three of them laugh and Dean loves seeing the twinkle in their identical blue eyes. He loves them both so much. “Don’t expect this tomorrow, too,” Dean insists with a small smile. 

Jimmy pulls Dean forward and gives him a quick kiss. “I really appreciate this, baby. We both love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dad. And I love your Mickey Mouse pancakes,” Jack says with a mouthful of said pancakes.

“Well, if we’re not celebrating our anniversary today. I have something else for us to celebrate.”

“And what’s that?” Cas asks,

“Why don’t you look at Jack’s new shirt?”

Jack lights up as all the attention is on him. He puffs up his chest as the twins look down at him. His blue shirt has the words ‘World’s Best Big Brother’ written across it. Then identical eyes look over at Dean with disbelief and hope. 

“Are you serious, sweetheart?” Cas asks.

Dean nods his head and smiles so big his cheeks hurt. “Jo just told me last night. The pregnancy took. We’re gonna be dad’s again!”

Jimmy pulls Dean into a hug and Cas lays kisses across his face. “I’m so happy! I hope this one has your green eyes and freckles, baby,” Jimmy tearfully murmurs. 

When they pull back, Jack announces, “I hope I get a little sister! There’s way too many boys in this house!”

All three agree with their son.


End file.
